Real Deal
by Lukesse101
Summary: As she was looking for Lluna, Stella didn't expect to talk with a stranger about some character from Lukas' book.


The nightfall was making its way to the Overworld, along with the end of the day for those certainly ready to get home after many hours of building. Beacontown was lit in the distance, visible from the large curtained window. Stella gave it a short glance then exiting the cabin, on her way to look for her friend. She waved at builders and Ocelots that were heading to their small homes on the outskirts of what was Champion City. She was grateful for the help Jesse's people gave her, even enjoying their company.

"Are you looking for Lluna?" The chilled Nell hopped from her porch, startling the other blonde. It's been a month since she knew the surfer, and Stella still can't figure out how the girl is active and calm at the same time.

"Yes, Nell, I am. Have you seen her?"

"I most definitely saw her going past Stacy's house."

"Thank you. Go and get some rest, okay?" They both nod and Nell returned to her home. The leader continued in her boots, rounding the destined home and searched the back. The lights were off, either because Stacy was asleep or wasn't home. Behind the house was a path to the other occupied houses and empty benches. On one of those seats was a hooded person with their back to her, sitting under torchlight form the pole beside them. Lluna was with them, seemingly enjoying their presence as her fluff of a tail wagged. The llama noticed her friend come closer, honking a soft noise and trotting over. The person turned their head, their eyes hidden as she came over, petting her friend.

"Lluna is very friendly." she began, trying to not sound suspicious. "Are you… a builder?"

They noticed her looking at the book in their hand. "I'm just a traveler." It was a man. "I see the lot is occupied, but this fluffball wouldn't let me leave. I'm not trespassing, are I?"

His voice was smooth yet slightly gravelly. Stella shook her head. His stubbly chin was visible with the help of the torchlight. He gestured to the book. "You read?"

"Sometimes." She said. "What's your name?" She tried not to be blunt about it, but he was a stranger, after all. He shrugged, and it made her raise an eyebrow.

"Traveler, nomad, whatever you wanna call me." he scoffed. "What's _your_ name, Doll?"

Stella could practically hear his hidden grin, and for some reason it made her less tense. She huffed. "It's not _Doll_ for starters," she began in a lecturing tone. "It's Stella, Leader of Champion City."

"Never heard of ya." She caught herself half smiling and stopped.

"You must have been living under a rock. Well…" She gestured to the book in his hand. "That's Lukas' first book. His Book Signing is tomorrow, so you're somewhat aware of… _something_." she waves her hand. "He's good, for someone from _Beacontown_."

"You're telling me. Yes, I am heading to Beacontown. The torchlights from here to the path there will help me avoid mobs."

Stella grew tired of standing, and figured the stranger was friendly enough to sit next to. Thankfully, the bench was wide enough for a good amount of space between them. She glared into the distance, to the lit road that led to the populated town. She missed her lively city, and couldn't wait for it to be built, hopefully better than before.

"Into any characters?" He inquired. Lluna stood in front of them; he patted her back. "From the book."

"Anyone but Jesse." She admits jokingly, earning a small laugh. "I liked Kevin, from the Sky City Arc."

" _Kevin_? Lukas' old Ocelot friend? Not everybody usually say they like him."

"I suppose. He did try to kill Jesse and that Founder Isa, and that takes guts. I like gutsy guys."

He nodded at her words. "Yeah." at this point they were both staring at the city in the distance. "I really think that Kevin was misunderstood. When he was on top of the world, the feeling he never had before overwhelmed him. When you read into it, He thought that Jesse and Isa came back from the dead; that probably scared the crap out of him."

Stella's elbows were propped on her knees, looking from her friend to the hooded man. "You've been analyzing that book, huh?"

He chuckled. "When you're in one place for so long, all you can do is do the same things over again. Reading happened to be something that kept me alright."

She hummed. "Besides rebuilding, reading is all I really felt like doing."

"A lil' lady like you doesn't look like a builder." She rolled her eyes, and his words almost made her face hot.

"I'll have you know a whole city was here."

" _Was_?"

"You'll just have to read the second book when it comes out."

"Oh? It's some new issue? I wasn't in on that."

"You're a tad bit late." she grinned.

Lluna made a silent yawn, a sign that she was ready to flop into her small bedding at home. Stella rubbed her head, getting ready to stand. The man got up afterwards, stretching before grabbing a backpack that he had beside him.

"It was a pleasure talking with you," She smiled softly. "Have a safe trip."

"Sure thing." Before departing he searched his pockets; in his left hand was a cigarette, and the right hand rummaged through anything that could hold something. "Hey Doll, you gotta light, by any chance?"

"You mean this one?" Stella opened her blazer pocket, retrieving a small but slightly heavy lighter, with marks made into it, probably by a pocket knife. Scratches covered the corners, meaning that it had been dropped and used many times. "I found it in Lluna's mouth when she came to me."

"That's why she acting all sweet to me. Light it up."

Stella flicked the lighter on. The man removed his hood and put the cigarette between his lips. Dark locks of short hair fell over some parts of his face; he had an undercut. His ears were dazzled with piercings. He came in,. Leaning his stick into the small flame, all the while his round green eyes took in Stella's stunned gaze. She gulped at his smirk.

 _He's very attractive_. She stopped the lighter, hurriedly stretching out her arm for him to take it back.

"Keep it, Doll. Call it a souvenir. Might not make my way back over here." He fixed the straps of his backpack. "You said it was Stella?" Her eyes perked up at him from the item she stared at. "I'm Aiden."

 _His name is Aiden._ "Well, have a safe trip, Aiden."

"I'll try." they waved shortly before he left the group of houses, soon reaching the wide road to the next town over. Stella and Lluna returned to the cabin, the need for slumber kicking in once they made it to the bedroom. The llama slumped onto her bedding with a soft thud, dreaming by the time Stella changed into her sleepwear. her eyelids were growing heavy. She snuggled into the comforter, breathing softly as she drifted to sleep. Unbeknownst to her, she had brought the lighter into the bed, safe under the pillow.


End file.
